N talk:Community Portal
This is the community talk page. If you have got questions about this wiki, ask them here. If you've got anything to tell the community, tell them here! There's only one exception: Discuss the organisational structure at N:Community Portal/Organisation. Archives: Archive 2005 / Archive 2006, first-half Need help making account The wikia won't register me. I left real name blank and put in 2008/1/1 for my birthdate. and it said it couldn't register me. It's been doing this for a few months. Help! -runningninja My suspicion is that the registration software thinks you're really young and won't register you because of that. Put your birthdate at 1980 or something and try that. Good luck NEHS organisation I've got the NEHS mirror back up. I think we need some kind of system for organising and listing which levels have been done and which haven't. Maybe in the levels portal? Then again, maybe the list of documented levels there is enough (as long as people keep updating it...). — mæstro t/ 07:20, 16 July 2006 (UTC) User Levels Could we possibly link user levels to here or make our own and post here? Design Can we shift N at work to the right side, kill the new-or-revised-articles bit, shift the rest of it to the left below the main description, and put the you-can-edit-this-page bit at the bottom of the left? I tried but it just broke it. - maestro (202.136.104.156 09:49, 13 September 2006 (UTC)) Maps How about a repository for the episodes' demo data, so people could play without without having to beat the game? :Not quite sure what "demo data" is referring to, but if you want to view the demos of others, you can go to the highscores. For the ability to play all of the levels, you could always use the cheat codes (or go into practice mode); for even greater flexibility check out Eeyore's level data downloader. Azjps 00:21, 31 May 2007 (UTC) custom flavours/pallete of N What are the colours used in N, using RGB values? I want my ninja to be the same colour as the floorguards, zap drones, chaiongun drones, etc. I know the colour which makes you invisible (even more than the 9th flavour) is C9, C9, C9. P.s. As an estimation, how many people have completed N_v1.4? (In case it's not obvious, I have, and my death count is roughly 1 gazillion) Numa I'm wondering why there are so many unrated maps on NUMA? On NUMA my user name is fletch, ( http://numa.notdot.net/user/fletch ) I have 18 maps, two friends who rate almost all of my maps, and not even one is fully rated. What's going on? Fletch master general 14:03, 16 February 2008 (EST)Fletch Master General I think that you have to have five votes to get a map rated. Due to the volume of maps, not all maps are going to get rated. To get more votes - get more friends to vote! :P Good luck. Agreed.Enespanol4268 13:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC)enespanol4268 N+ Do we need pages with the new drones and other additions from N+? I don't have time to do them, but I was just wondering whether someone esle would do them if they are needed. TheWigginator 21:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 23:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :I set the theme to Sapphire for now. If you would like to change it to something else, an admin can do that via the option at the bottom of the Skin tab in . --KyleH (talk) 18:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Is there anything in tileset-ground gray and drone/thwump blue? Maybe a bit of laser-drone red? That would look very cool. Black font of course, for the ninja. I really think you should make a death page. Why? Because sometimes deaths in the N game is are really cool. I even found a Youtube video that has some awesome deaths. I would reccomend listing levels that you can die really epic deaths on, such as 09-4. Example of a neat death: I have noticed that sometimes my ninja will die and somehow jam into a solid grey wall, shape, etc. and stay there bleeding. Bleeding and never stopping. It doesn't happen often, and I wonder if it's some kind of game screw-up because when I replay the death it just shows the ninja dying normally. A death page would be cool! 19:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC)moderndayninja